Drabba!
by Cartwright123
Summary: this is my first series of drabba, I will try to base it on puck and sabrina. With random bits of other caracters thrown in.
1. funny moments!

ME: DRABBLES, DRABBLES, DRABBLES, DRABBLES, DRABBLES, DRABBLE  
Ryku: okay then…..  
Piper: this is going to be interesting…….

* * *

"I WILL GET MY REVEGE" echoed through the house. Waking Daphne from her usually deep sleep. So curious as to who had woken her she crept down the stairs; Skipping the ones that she knew creaked, until finally she reached the end. She saw Sabrina and Puck playing a video game and decided to remain unnoticed, standing in the shadows that were in one of the corners.

"YOU CHEATED!!!!!" screamed Puck at the point when he had, obviously, lost.  
"I did not! You're just too much of a baby to take losing to a girl!" Sabrina yelled right back.

It was only a few minuets until an actual fight had broken out. Sabrina on top kicking, Puck on bottom punching. That, however did not last long. In a matter of minuets Puck was on top elbowing and Sabrina helplessly blocking attacks. Unsurprisingly that didn't last very long either.

Soon they were standing and sword fighting, their normal means of fighting, and Puck was dominating. Sabrina who noticed that she was going to have to unwillingly give up the fight, threw her sword to the floor and said "you win."

Puck laughed, but stayed tensed to fight as he sat down on the couch. Sabrina walked over and sat beside him, closer than she ever would in the daytime, or while she knew someone was watching, and leaned back so her head was resting on his shoulder. That didn't shock Daphne near as much as what happened next, Puck wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said "you win."

Daphne could barely hold in her squeal any more so she ran up the stairs and threw her head into her pillow, letting out her loudest, and highest pitch, squeal yet.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Aren't they cute?" squealed a very recognizable voice  
"Yes. Should we wake them?" said a rougher, deep voice  
"Nah! Let them sleep! Don't they make the perfect couple?" said another, older, lady like voice

It was at that point that Sabrina and Puck opened their eyes and found them to be looking at each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed in perfect harmony, jumping away from each other. However they both fell  
to the floor, their shoelaces were tied together.

* * *

ME: DRABBLE!!!!!!  
Ryku: were going to die aren't we?  
Demon: very likely  
Rachel: sorry I shouldn't have suggested candy as a cure for her writers block.  
DEMON AND RYKU * kills her* X_X (that's her)


	2. counseling

Me: Drabbas for life!  
Ryku: she's addicted!  
Demon: defiantly  
Rayne: _Earth and Water, Fire and air,  
see your daughter standing there  
By the dark of moon and light of sun,  
As I will, let it be done!_

All: that doesn't sound good…..

"WAKE UP LIBLINGS!!!!!!! TIME FOR TRAINING!" Granny yelled, starting the day with yelling, yet again…… However she only took the time to wake up Sabrina and Puck. Looks like it was going to be either a combat day or a get along or else day…. What fun…  
Sabrina and Puck rolled out of their beds at the same time and began getting dressed in perfect harmony, neither knowing the other was doing so. Then as they were leaving their rooms they saw the other and dashed for the bathroom, Sabrina winning.  
~~~~~

Once they were ready and dressed, Sabrina and Puck went in search of Granny. They found her and Uncle Jake waiting in the car.  
"where are we going?!?!" asked a bewildered Sabrina.  
"well……..your going to uh……..counseling" said Uncle Jake.

"COUNSELING?!" Puck and Sabrina yelled, causing the people who are in the car to jump at least 3 feet in the air.

"What kind of counseling?" Sabrina asked, suspicion seeping through her voice. Acting as the Sabrina we all know and love.

That question brought the tension to a point where it was visible. Causing Uncle Jake and Granny to straiten up and ignore them. _'This doesn't sound good….' _Sabrina thought. Sadly, though, was the fact she didn't know how bad this would be.

"well your going to……… Marriage counseling……." Uncle Jake managed to choke out, then had to stifle laughter when he saw Puck and Sabrina's faces. They were a mix between horror and embarrassment. His laughter however stopped when he saw their faces turn to that of murder.

"So where do we hide the bodies?" Sabrina asked her voice sickly sweet.  
"I am afraid I do not know………. I have two empty graves in the forest, Dug 'em last night." Puck said, his voice the perfect mimic of Sabrina's, and twice as believable.

"This should be fun" Uncle Jake said, sinking lower in his seat.

Me; what do you think she summoned?????  
Ryku: *gulp* I don't know?

Demon: would it be any worse than something you could do?  
Me: no.

Ryku and Demon: *sigh*  
Rayne: *screams*  
*Ryku and Demon REALLY LOUD GIRLY SCREAM*

Me: * hand fives Rayne* Nice.


	3. Snow?

Ryku: She went to the ocean last week……  
Me: IT WAS SNOWING!

Ryku: no really………..who'd have thought

Me: NOT YOU!!

Ryku: she hyper, Ignore her. Please!  
Me: NO NEVER IGNORE ME! NEVER!!!!!!!!!

Ryku: *calls asylum* asylum we have a some one for you

Me: NOU'LLNEVERTAKEMEALIVE!!!

"Snow!!!!!" Daphne yelled, "The first of the year!" and with that simple statement she was off, leaving their detective work behind, and running at full speed to the door. While she was running, she was also attempting to put on her gloves, hats, and her snow suit. Sabrina snickered at the sight of her, and went to help her when she fell down.

Once she was safely dressed she ran outside. Leaving her sister to do her work. To long to go after her, to be free, to play. Three things she had not done, nor wanted to do, since her arrival in Fairy Portlanding.

_ 'If only I could be free, if only I could fly' _thought Sabrina. Yet she knew that she would never. It was impossible.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later after Daphne goes to bed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina was still up, reading and taking notes. She had been working for at least 5 hours strait, and decided that she deserved some time to herself. So closing her work, she went over to the window, and looking out wistfully she sighed.

You can imagine her surprise, and her shock, when some one turned her around. Her brain took a few moments to register the fact that it was Puck **(A/N PUCK!!!!!!!!!!)** who was taking her hand. It took even longer than it would have due to the facts, that not only was she deprived of sleep as of late, and that he was clean. It was only when she thought clean that she realized how clean. He was in a green wrinkle free polo shirt that merely emphasized his handsome features, and Jeans that were wrinkle and crease free.

He moved his face closer to hers, but not the way you would when you were going to kiss someone. His face was more to the left, near her ear. As if he was going to whisper something private as if it was meant only for her ears.  
"Why don't you go out, and play in it?" He whispered, in a voice that should be made illegal. It was husky and rough, yet velvety smooth. It made the hairs on her back stand up, it made her shudder. But this was puck right? Why should she feel that?  
"I-I-I-I can't," Sabrina said in a weak and unconvincing voice.  
"Why not?" Puck said. His voice cocky, as if he was winning a prize by making her knees weak. "I really think you should. It'd be fun………"

Puck must have known that letting the question linger in the air was likely to make her, no force her to say yes. He knew her to well. Sabrina was never good with suspense, she despised not knowing what people meant.  
"I honestly don't know why not…….."  
"Then come on!" Puck said, taking her hand and leading her to her laid out snow gloves, coats, and hats. Sabrina put hers on in a daze, and it was only when they had got outside, and the first snow ball was thrown, that she realized that she was getting her dream come true. She was free, playing, and totally dominating.

Ryku: Hope you liked it! ^_^

Me: I………*pant* think……..*pant* they did….

Ryku: Are you okay?????  
Me: ya, totally……….. Well I got to go……*whispers* their coming…….

Asylum: *tears off roof*

Me:*points at ceiling* see ya suckers! *dissappears*

Asylum: *runs outside with net and shot*


End file.
